Field
The described technology relates to systems and methods of editing graphical information representing a polygonal data object.
Description of the Related Technology
Polygonal model data is created with, for example, a 3-D CAD software tool by, for example, a designer. The polygonal model or polygonal mesh includes discrete data points describing one or more surfaces or objects. The polygonal (or geometric) model, or data object, includes a number of geometries, such as vertices, edges, and faces. Polygonal models are convenient for design work at least because they define the surface or object with a degree of detail convenient for the designer to work with. The shape of the surface or object is defined by the data points, and the surface between the data points is perceived, but is not necessarily represented in the data. This allows for the CAD system to function quicker because of a significantly reduced data set representing the surface or object, while providing the designer enough detail to manipulate to achieve a desired design.
The polygonal data may be edited by a designer according to the designer's purposes. For example, the designer may add features to the object represented by the polygonal data using mesh operations. In addition, to create smooth, natural looking objects, a smoothing algorithm may be used to modify the polygonal data. For example, a Catmull-Clark algorithm or a Loop subdivision algorithm may be performed on the polygonal data. The smoothing algorithm modifies the polygonal data by, for example, adding vertices and repositioning existing vertices. Thus, the smoothing algorithm generates a modified object.
Typically the polygonal data is shown on a display with the smoothed object. As the designer edits the polygonal data in the design process, the smoothed object is updated to show the result of the designers edit. When editing the polygonal data, the designer starts with coarse edits at the lowest resolution and proceeds to higher resolution to make finer edits. While the higher resolution allows the finer edits, this higher resolution also increases the size of the file storing the polygonal data which slows processing and increases the computing resources needed to manipulate the polygonal data.